1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a timekeeping device, and particularly relates to a wrist watch having the function of magnetic health care.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present various health care devices for treating some human body diseases using magnetic performance such as magnetic bracelet or wearable magnetic health care devices imitating the shape or appearance of a wrist watch are known or commercially available. Although such devices have the function of magnetic treatment, themselves, have no timekeeping function, i.e. they can not tell time nor show date etc.. On the contrary, the existing wrist watches known to have the timekeeping function have no function of disease treatment using magnetic performance, this is because a wrist watch must be kept away from magnetic substances. Once the mechanism of a wrist watch, including the mechanism of electronic wrist watch, has been subjected to the interference from external strong magnetic field, the performance of the elements and components thereof will be affected or degraded, resulting in error or failure in timekeeping. Therefore it is desirable that there is a kind of wrist watch which can tell time as well as offer the function of health care using magnetic performance.
The object of the present invention is to overcome the deficiency of the above-mentioned magnetic bracelet and the timekeeping wrist watch with a view to meeting the above-mentioned requirements.